The current disclosure relates generally to power rake devices, also known as dethatchers. Thatch is a layer of semi-decomposed grass and other organic material that accumulates above the soil faster than it can be absorbed. Thatch forms a barrier between soil and the water, nutrients, and air required for a healthy lawn. It may also serve as a perfect breeding ground for damaging lawn diseases. However, thatch build-up is a normal occurrence and is not necessarily harmful to the lawn until it gets too thick. Poor mulching mower performance can be a one contributor to thatch build-up.
Power rake devices are configured to remove excess thatch from the lawn, generally by rotating metal tines through the lawn. Some of those skilled in the art recommend dethatching once thatch is over ½ inch thick, while others recommend dethatching once thatch is over 2 inches thick. For cool season grasses, power raking is recommended in early fall or spring. Warm season grasses, on the other hand, are recommended to be power raked in late spring to early summer. And it is generally desirable to have at least thirty days of growing season available following power raking.
FIGS. 1A-1C show PRIOR ART dethatchers 10a, 10b, 10c, which are respectively sold by Billy Goat Industries, Inc.; BlueBird International, Inc.; and Schiller Grounds Care, Inc. Each has a respective engine 12a, 12b, 12c that is located directly above a cutting reel and substantially along a side of the respective devices. FIG. 1D shows the PRIOR ART BlueBird dethatcher 10b with a bagger 20 attached.